Fire Inside: Found By Good or Evil
by DayLightDove
Summary: (sequel to What's Hidden Within) With the wizard after Elphaba, can Glinda and Fiyero they get her before the wizard. There is also someone else after Elphaba, the people who her father had given her to. It's a fight against the three. Who will have the emerald dragon in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the sequel to Fire Inside: What's Hidden Within**

**Thank you all who stayed with the story and decide to read the sequel. **

**And take a guess do you think this story's paring is Gelphie (GlindaxElphaba) or Fiyeraba (FiyeroxElphaba)? If at least one of you gets it right I will put the paring on the summery/story thing.**

**Here's chapter 1**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero walked through the woods. They've been walking for days but Glinda felt they were now where near closer to the castle then before. Suddenly it began to rain.

"Ugh when will this torment end?!" Glinda whined as they took shelter under a thick tree.

"When we reach the castle." Fiyero said

"And when will that be?!" Glinda continued to whine

"In a few days." Fiyero hissed getting annoyed now. "Besides you were the one who wanted to locate Fae after I told you about the poster."

"Yeah but I didn't expect it to rain." Glinda said

Fiyero sighed, "Fine if you don't want to walk in the rain then I guess we can rest here for today."

With that they settled down and waited for the rain to let up.

* * *

Meanwhile Elphaba, in her dragon form since now she never changes out of in for safety reasons, was pacing in the abandoned throne room, claws scrapping against the floor.

"What should I do?" She growled. She was hungry and it was raining. Even though she was a dragon she did not like eating animals or Animals. She would even attack people who were putting animals or Animals in cages. So she only ate one animal, not an Animal, a day and ate plants for the rest of her food.

Just then her friend Chistery climbed in through a damaged window. Chistery was a monkey who Elphaba was trying to get to speak. She got him to speak somewhat but he still had trouble.

"What do you want Chistery?" Elphaba asked

"M-Mi-ss E-Elph-a-ba," Chistery stuttered not just from lack of speech but also the cold.

"What Chistery?" Elphaba asked again. Then she noticed a fish and some berries on the ground in front of her, "Oh t-thank you." She bent down and ate the food she was given.

When she finished she turned to the monkey.

"Come here," Elphaba said seeing the monkey shivering. When he came over, Elphaba wrapped her tail around him and let the heat of her scales warm him up.

"Sleep right now Chistery. You deserve it." Elphaba whispered, as both she and Chistery curled up for sleep.

* * *

When the sun arose, Fiyero and Glinda began their journey again since the rain had also let up. They stopped for breaks to eat or rest but mainly walked. Everything was going completely normal until the rain hit again.

"Ugh," Glinda groaned

"Glinda it's just a little ran." Fiyero said, "Come on keep moving."

They continued walking but soon the rain started to pick up. They kept moving though until the rain became a storm.

"Stay here!" Fiyero shouted over the wind to Glinda, who sat under a tree, "I'm goanna go look for some shelter!" And with that Fiyero was gone.

After a few minutes of sitting in the cold, Glinda saw a figure coming towards her through the rain. At first she didn't know who it was, so she was afraid. But then the figure came more into focus and Glinda could tell that it was Fiyero.

"Glinda follow me! I was able to find a cave we could rest in!" He shouted to her and she gladly followed.

They soon reached the cave and Glinda suggested they go as far back into it as it would allow. Fiyero did not agree to that and instead suggested that they just go far enough in to where they can rest comfortably against a wall. Glinda agreed.

They walked through the cave until they came across a smooth wall in the middle of the cave. It didn't separate anything though because you could just walk around it and come back were you started in seconds.

They sat down and Fiyero started up a fire so they wouldn't get cold. Glinda emptied out the pack they brought so that way clothes, blankets, and other things could dry. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Meanwhile Elphaba and Chistery were sleeping, Elphaba sensed something. There was something, or someone, in a secret tunnel that lead outside. Yes when she had fled here she had discovered that there were many secret doors, chambers, and tunnels that were hidden in this abandoned castle, so she decided to use them to her advantage. She memorized where each door, hall, and tunnel lead, as well as where each room was. She did this so she could have an advantage if she were ever found.

She slowly unwound her tail around Chistery, who awoke when he felt the calming heat of her scales leave.

"Stay here Chistery," Elphaba ordered, "I have to go do something."

Chistery nodded and went back to sleep as Elphaba left the throne room.

She went through many doors and tunnels until she entered the cave. She quietly walked to where she smelled the things, so quietly that not even her claws made a sound.

* * *

Fiyero and Glinda, who had fallen asleep, woke to a strange heat hitting them from behind. They could tell something was approaching them because as the heat grew closer it grew hotter, dangerously hot.

* * *

As Elphaba neared the intruders, she heated up her scales to level that was dangerous to anyone that touch her. It wouldn't kill them, no, just severely burn them. She doesn't like to kill people, she never did. So she usually just harms them enough to remind not to mess with her or not to do whatever they were doing again.

Elphaba was right behind them and prepared to strike.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of the sequel**

**Please review**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all that reviewed followed and favorited.**

**So the original paring was goanna be Gelphie but I changed it for all you people.**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

Just before the claw hit them, Glinda and Fiyero moved out of the way. Glinda then noticed the green.

"Elphie?" She asked

"Glinda?" Elphaba said as she stepped into sight, "Fiyero?"

Elphaba turned back into her human form, for the first time since she ran, and Glinda ambushed her with a hug.

Glinda pulled away suddenly and said, "You tried to kill us!"

"Not kill you just, severely wound you." Elphaba explained, "And besides I didn't know it was you!"

"Fae how did you find us?" Fiyero asked

"I just followed the scent of human." Elphaba said, "And before you ask no I did not go out in the rain. This cave happens to be connected to Kiamo Ko. Come you shall stay with me till this storm passes."

Elphaba lead them to the throne room, where they came across Chistery who was staring at them curiously.

"Oh right he's never seen me in this form before." Elphaba muttered, "Chistery don't worry it's me Miss. Elphaba."

"Miss. E-Elphaba?" Chistery said

"Yes now I'm going to show Miss. Glinda and Mr. Fiyero to the rooms they'll staying in." Elphaba said and Chistery nodded in response.

Elphaba lead them down the hall and opened the third door to the left.

"Glinda you can stay here." Elphaba said. Glinda looked around the room. It had a queen sized bed that was covered by a white sheet to keep the dust, dirt and cobwebs off it. There was also a dresser in the same condition.

"Oh Elphie it's, uh, ok but at least I get a clean bed." Glinda said.

"Fiyero your room is the one across the hall, in the same condition." Elphaba said

"Ok," Fiyero said as he left to his room.

When Fiyero left, Elphaba closed the door and turned to Glinda.

"Alright what was it?" Elphaba said as she gave Glinda a glare.

"What was what?" Glinda asked

"What were you going to tell me before I left a month ago?" Elphaba asked, not dropping her glare.

Glinda sighed, "I was going to tell you that I didn't want you to leave." Elphaba dropped her glare and her expression softened. Glinda continued, "I didn't want you to leave without me either. I don't know what it is but there is a strange feeling I feel when around you. Don't give me that look, because trust me it's not love, but it's something else. It's strange I because I feel it stronger when you're a dragon. Do you ever feel it to?"

"Yes I have." Elphaba sighed, "I do find it strange for even when we apart I felt this weird tug towards you."

Glinda nodded, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Elphaba sighed, "Let's just forget about it ok. I'm going to go find you two some food."

With that Elphaba left and she closed the door behind her. Before she could go anywhere, she was pulled into Fiyero's room and he closed the door.

"What are you doing Fiyero?!" Elphaba screamed at him.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said

"Well make it quick. I still have to get food for now all three of us." Elphaba said crossing her arms.

"I- Wait What? Get food? Out in the rain?" Fiyero asked

Elphaba just gave him a look and said, "Just get on with it already."

"O-Ok so you see I-I love you. I have since the day me and Glinda found you." Fiyero confessed

"Fiyero," Elphaba sighed, "I like you but as a friend. And it's too dangerous right now for you to date me even if I did like you in that way."

"I understand." Fiyero sighed. Elphaba gave him a smile and left.

_'I will win your heart Elphaba.' _Fiyero thought, _'I swear it.'_

* * *

Elphaba walked up to Chistery, back in her dragon form, and said, "Chistery I'm going out to get some food." She looked outside at the rain, "Will you come with me?"

Chistery nodded and helped Elphaba cover herself with a cloth that she had made for her dragon form. It was long enough to cover her tale and had special extensions that covered her wings so she could still fly. The cloak also had a hood so she could protect her head.

And with that they headed out.

* * *

A few hours letter Elphaba, back in her human form, called Glinda and Fiyero down to the dining room for food. Once they all took a seat at the newly dusted table, Elphaba showed the food.

"Oh Elphie you didn't have to do this!" Glinda exclaimed upon seeing the food.

The food had four roasted fish surrounded by berries. There were also two cups of fresh clear water.

"Fae how did you get all this?" Fiyero asked

"I had help from Chistery." Elphaba said.

"Aren't you goanna eat?" Glinda asked, already grabbing two fish.

"I've already eaten." Elphaba said. That's when Glinda noticed Elphaba hasn't let go of her right hand this entire time.

"Elphie did you burn your hand while out there." Glinda asked concerned for her friend

"Yes but it's not that big a deal." Elphaba said and Glinda gave her a look, "Fine you can patch it up after dinner."

So they ate and after that Glinda patched up Elphaba's hand with the supplies she brought. They group then went to bed, Elphaba asleep in the hallway incase the two needed anything.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba, in her dragon form, went downstairs so she could get ready to leave to get everyone a small breakfast. As she walked by the dining room a voice greeted her.

"Why miss Elphaba it's a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

**So there you go please review**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


End file.
